


高中跨级恋爱的可行性论证

by paino



Category: RPS, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paino/pseuds/paino
Summary: 两位王子情人节快乐，在写高数的夹缝中摸了个鱼。采访体，比较口水。望有情人终成眷属。 龙昱/昱龙无差。
Relationships: 郑云龙/蔡程昱





	高中跨级恋爱的可行性论证

《小郭的采访笔录》   
采访人：校报《La Jeunesse》记者小郭   
被采访人：郑云龙（以下用L代指）蔡程昱（以下用Y代指）   
时间：2019/06/09 10:00-11:30 

Q：你好，我是校报记者小郭，请自我介绍一下吧。 L：我是高三（9）班郑云龙。  
Y：我是高一（6）班的蔡程昱，是郑云龙的男朋友！ L：对，我男朋友。 

Q：（我真是个狗粮养的）还记得第一次见面的场景吗？   
L：迎新那会儿，我负责给新生解答问题。蔡程昱一个人来报道，小马虎也不带个包，两只手捧满了文件。他手小（我老说他人长得高但手不大），我在一边看着都费力，给他拿了个布袋子。小孩儿挺乖的，一个劲儿跟我说谢谢。 隔天第一节课敲铃，我趴桌子上睡觉，门口喊“大龙有小学弟找你”。我不太喜欢人家扰我睡觉，那个点是真困，遑论第一节课还是数学——英文里有个词叫aftermath，意为“不快事情的创伤”，我当时就那个样子，是真的你别笑，困得神志不清，就没什么好脸色。结果走到门口发现是昨天那个学弟，站在门口耳朵都烫红了，看见我出来就傻笑，搞得我心头火气跟被扎了的轮胎一样，呲溜呲溜放没了。我说让你别还了你还送过来，他抿着嘴笑，把袋子塞我手里挥了挥手，说学长我走了。他走之前我薅了一把他的西瓜头，手感不错。 哦对了，他还在袋子里放了几包零食和几罐可乐，其实我不爱喝可乐（蔡程昱：哎，那你喝完了还是扔掉了？郑云龙：喝完了。）   
Y：我们是九月六号报道，然后我走在教学楼的走廊里，他就靠在走廊上的收纳柜前边，也不太笑。像其他迎新的学长学姐都是笑眯眯的嘛，他就靠在那儿，一双大眼睛扑闪扑闪，好像他才是学弟似的（哈哈哈哈哈哈，哥别挠我！）他穿的校服，可能是从高一穿到高三的，裤腿那边短了一截（比划），短筒袜和裤腿中间就露了一小片肉，更显得腿特别长。然后就是，又高挑，又帅气，感觉谁走过去都会被吸引着瞥他一眼。 但别看他那样，其实很细心很会观察一个人，他看我走过来，马上跑进教室又跑出来，递给我一个袋子，我还有点受宠若惊。第二天我去他班里找他，从窗户看到他在睡觉，本来说别打扰他了，结果窗边的学长太热情，知道我要找他直接一嗓子把他吼醒了，我就特别忐忑，生怕他有起床气把我摁在门口揍一顿（郑云龙插话：在你眼里我到底是个什么形象啊？蔡程昱：好人，王子，我男朋友，乖啦。郑云龙：【猫猫式乖巧】）。但他还是很温柔，没有凶我，还摸我的头，哎呀，就是那种看起来很酷很拽，其实很温柔的学长。 

Q：两个人都好可爱！那两人是怎么熟悉起来的呢，毕竟不在一个年级，交集会比较少吧？   
L：对，本来觉得这事儿就过去了，两人也不会再有联系，就是路上碰见能点点头的交情。几天后学校办迎新晚会，我跟社团几个朋友玩乐队，就出了个节目，排练跟大部队分开的，因为摇滚乐太“吵”了（笑）。本质上我对迎新晚会没有什么热情，所以节目单没看过，就知道我们第九个上场。当天我有点事迟到了，赶去后台的时候听见舞台上有个男声solo，不知道唱的什么歌，法语或意大利语吧，非常好听，有种把歌里的故事娓娓道来的感觉，声音清亮，真正见识到什么叫余音绕梁，我觉得好牛X（对不起，这话是不是不能登，换个词吧，好绝）。没忍住掀开帘子往舞台上看，刚好能看到蔡程昱的侧脸，小孩儿握着话筒，在舞台灯下白得发光，声浪往四面八方铺展开，跟海浪一样。你看他的眼睛是有一点下垂的（手指伸过去在蔡程昱眼角比划），那天画了橘色的眼影，配上歌里的那种情绪，整个画面饱和度非常高。我不太能形容那个时候的画面，有点会心一击的感觉。 然后他退场，看到我，对我说加油，我就由衷地夸了一句唱得真好，他笑嘻嘻的，耳朵又红了。结束后我俩交换了微信号，之后联络也频繁了。   
Y：哥你怎么老关注我耳朵红不红呀！他说的都差不多了，交换微信之后主要是我经常骚扰他，回寝室之后给他发消息。但他是那种不爱看手机的人，老是好半天才回一条，我就balabala回好几条，他再老半天回一条，就很老年人习惯你知道吗。然后有天他说，你别老发微信了。我心里咯噔一下，以为他烦我了，特别特别难过，还有点莫名其妙的生气，盯着手机屏幕不知道该怎么办，结果他又慢吞吞地补上一句，今后我们每天一起吃午饭吧，你每天想聊什么，当着我的面聊。   
L：我是觉得他老抱着手机发消息影响学习。  
Q：真的只是这个原因吗？   
L：也有想约他一起吃午饭的因素在里面。   
Y：我当时差点就从椅子上蹦起来了，室友问我为什么对着手机傻笑。就是特别开心！之后就每天一起吃饭了，介绍自己的朋友互相认识，交际圈也慢慢开始重合了。所以我觉得年级有差距根本不是问题，还是要看两个人愿不愿意让彼此的关系更近一些，愿不愿意毫无保留地接纳对方和被对方接纳，让对方真正进入自己的生活里。 

Q：说的真好，记笔记！所以两个人是什么时候开始发现自己对对方不仅仅是学弟和学长之间的喜欢呢？   
L：是说什么时候喜欢上他的意思吧？这事儿说不好，说不定就是第一眼，也说不定是他唱歌的时候，这个没法说，但喜欢肯定是建立在彼此欣赏的基础上，我觉得这点在任何关系里都很重要。…对。   
Y：哎呀…这个问题其实我也答不太上来，我比较相信一见钟情，那就应该是报道的时候吧，哥身材高挑风流倜傥，太出众了，我一眼就相上了！   
L：？蔡程昱你好好说话   
Y：我爱你！ 

Q：喜欢对方的哪些部分呢？   
L：纯粹，通透，坚强，有理想有抱负，像个小太阳。他虽然年纪比我小一点，但看待事物很冷静，能够抽离出自我从盒子外面去看问题，这一点是我非常欣赏的，我觉得这种“无我”是很多成年人都达不到的境界。   
Y：我觉得大龙哥很完美！成熟，勇敢，坚韧，潇洒，虽然老大不小了但又有孩子一样的稚气和果决，敢往前闯，敢往前拼，有种只要认定了就不计后果的孤勇，是我窗边的白月光。有他在我觉得什么都不用怕。哦对了，还有长得帅，他是我们学校里长得最帅的。 

Q：是谁先告白的？   
L：我们俩之间不需要告白，其实两个人心里都明白。就是个很普通冬季午后，我这个人比较怕冷，在食堂吃饭的时候他就捧着一个烤红薯走过来，包了几层纸塞我怀里，说给我暖暖。我问他哪儿来的烤红薯，他就特别得意地笑，像邀功求赏的小孩儿，说自己翻墙出去买的。他一直都是很乖的那种学生，年级第一，也不干违反校纪校规的事。怀里的烤红薯真的很暖和，他裹着黑色羽绒服坐我对面，我就想着要是能抱着他会不会更暖和，就说（不算问吧，干脆就是个陈述句），蔡程昱你是不是喜欢我啊。他就猛点头，是啊是啊。然后就在一起了，是不是挺没八头的？   
Y：那天气温骤降，我知道他会冷就跑去给他买了个烤红薯，没想到他会冷不丁给我来这么一出…但我确实喜欢他，也知道他喜欢我，所以被问到的时候不太惊讶，从善如流地就承认了，然后就在一起了。希望天下有情人终成眷属！   
L：哎，你怎么看出来我喜欢你的？   
Y：心灵感应～而且我们一群人在一起玩的时候，我一说话你就看着我笑，方方跟子棋他们都在猜你是不是喜欢我，就你自己不知道。   
L：你不看我怎么知道我在看你？   
Y：你不看我怎么知道我不在看你？…哎好像不太对。 Q：……可以了，我们下一题！ 

Q：这一题是专门给龙哥回答的，跟学弟谈恋爱，两人的兼容性如何？   
L：兼容性啥意思？哦，就相处模式呗。咱俩大概率牵手，接吻没伸过舌头，这赖蔡程昱总在情浓意蜜时磕我牙齿。大伙儿（主要是学校女生们）没人不知道我俩关系好，但不知道我俩在拍拖，所以互相替对方收情书。肥水不流外人田，我借花献佛重抄一遍算我写给他的，他借刀杀人封封盘查写信的跟我啥关系。没啥关系，不认识，记不得，只喜欢你行不行？蔡总这下满意了，不忘把零食全掳走，兴许留包浪味仙。 他就图我长得好看，穿身蓝白涤纶布校服都洋气。什么没听清，我图他什么？图他奥数好，学科竞赛可以东张西望扔纸条，正面写ccy我爱你，反面写选择题答案借我抄抄，利息五百零一个吻。蔡程昱问我，这要被抓到是不是早恋作弊双重记过，我说别怕哥带你从天台飞出去。天台，我俩谈恋爱圣地，我喜欢看他穿白色中筒袜晃荡匡威鞋，好像楼顶盘旋的鸥群。   
Q：飞……出去有什么用，不还是照样处分吗？   
L：没什么用——听过郑钧的《私奔》吗？想带上你私奔，奔向最遥远城镇（唱），如果你是我，在骀荡春风里跟一好看学弟（这里给我加个括弧，特指蔡程昱，不然他会哭）分着耳机听这歌，你也会特想牵他的手带他飞出去。 对了，至于收到的情书，我们都有好好地回应，希望所有付出的爱意都可以得到诚恳的对待，哪怕不被接受，也应该被稳稳地接住，并且珍惜。 

Q：这条由蔡蔡回答，跟学长谈恋爱的相性怎么样呢？ Y：他呀，表面冷酷如我装b如风恨不得下一秒占山头自立为bking，其实是个行走表情包最佳老年人段子手，跟他一起无时无刻不开心。喜欢跟他说小话咬耳朵，此处注意，一定得踮着脚掰着肩凑在耳根讲，不然没有仪式感。他笑点真的好低，我说“我喜欢你”也笑，说“你今天好帅”也笑，借位亲他脸颊一口也要笑，但说“我好想亲你啊”就不笑了，直接把我拽楼梯间里亲亲，居然一次都没被教导主任抓住。至于磕牙齿这事…怪我没有太多经验，也怪郑云龙没给我太多练习机会，下次我来好不好？ 我压根不介意什么双重记过，跟他肩膀靠着肩膀坐在天台上的时候很自由，有自由的风和自由的人，听他唱摇滚的时候我觉得自由，看他笑我也觉得自由，他可能就是自由的代名词吧。我又多了个喜欢他的理由。 

Q：对这段恋情的未来规划？   
L：快毕业了，都说学生时代的恋情可贵但不能长久，但他是很难得的恋人，我觉得今后走过再多的地方也难找到这么一个人——我们非常相似，又可以互补，我们永远互相欣赏，理解和支持对方，好像两块茫茫人海中被无意捡起的拼图板，单独看，各自有各自的意义，但两人拼在一起，又恰好吻合不规则的边缘，镶嵌在恰好的时空里，所以我会好好珍惜，好好牵着他的手，好好把他放在心上。   
Y：哥，我听过《私奔》。（轻声唱）一直到现在，才突然明白，我梦寐以求，是真爱和自由。我觉得龙哥像是一份从天而降的礼物，我们从相遇到相知到相爱都那么戏剧化，又那么水到渠成，所以我开始相信命中注定了，命中注定我们相爱。我虽然年龄还小，没有资格对他许诺未来，但我还是想说，我会永远爱你，永远发光发亮，永远和你走在一起，追寻真爱和自由。


End file.
